


Playing Innocent

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Not Real. </p><p>From a picture prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Innocent

Tess and Darcey manage to act completely innocent in front of the cameras, Brendan all too willing to cover for them. They move away at last when they are at the after-party, Tess is always near the trophy and smiles when she can finally go home, not at all surprised when Darcey crowds into the same car, pretending they already arranged it. They sit in silence, not daring to look at one another until they are home. Darcey has seemed so sweet and fragile and yet, as the door closes and she locks it she is clearly anticipating... something. All the years of being alone in a big house have clearly given her room to do what she wanted and Tess smiles as she watches Darcey undress then walk away to the bedroom, her dress dropped just as she disappears inside. It is a clear and open invite and Tess smiles, taking her chance gleefully, her own clothing dropped at the door then at the top of the stairs. She had not really bothered with underwear and she's not even remotely surprised that Darcey also is near naked under her clothes, although Darcey has at least bothered with lace underwear. Tess doesn't hesitate to strip the underwear away. Much as she may like to pretend she'd not be anyone's submissive, she has a feeling if Darcey really chose to try, she would probably let her have control. As it is, Darcey seems content to let Tess kiss her way over her body, arching slightly at Tess' light kiss, then suckle, at first one, then the other breast, a soundless gasp escaping her as Tess moves lower, taking her time to ease Darcey's legs over her shoulders, not once blinking as she looks up at Darcey, focused solely on her. Darcey, who has tried so hard not to muss Tess' hair so far, gives in and tangles a hand into her hair, tugging slightly at the strands in her grip, it's a clear instruction to 'hurry up'. Tess smirks knowingly, taking her time to suckle at Darcey's clit, gaining a low whine of sheer need, before finally running a hand down Darcey's inner thigh, moving to ease two fingers into Darcey, only mildly surprised at the soft noise Darcey emits, somewhere between a sob and a moan of need. She focuses, kissing Darcey softly as she settles her back, sensing Darcey is already a little nervy and not wanting her to panic, or try to run. Tess smiles, kissing Darcey again and letting her get used to the pace of her thrusts, keeping two fingers inside her even when Darcey mewls weakly, clearly feeling just a little more need than usual and perhaps just a hint of pain. It had clearly been years since anyone got this intimate and Tess can't help but be proud she was the one chosen. She moves to pick up her pace, still languidly kissing Darcey even as she finally, finally, brings her to a climax. Her smile soft as she kisses Darcey again. 

"Gorgeous..."

"Yes, you are..."

Darcey's voice is surprisingly warm and when Darcey rolls them to settle over her Tess finds that all protests die in her throat. 

"I should think it's my turn..."


End file.
